Greek Life at the University of Tennessee
Greek life at the University of Tennessee is composed of four separate councils: Interfraternity Council (IFC), Multicultural Greek Council (MGC), National Pan-Hellenic Council (NPHC), and Panhellenic Council. Greek life offers a verity of diversity and has a home for everyone. IFC is a made up of 20 men's fraternities recognized by the Northern-American Interfraternity Conference. MGC is composed of 5 sororities and fraternities, these organizations are ethically and culturally based. NPHC is made up of 8 fraternities and sororities and is the governing body of the "Divine Nine" or historically black sororities and fraternities. Panhellenic Council is composed of 13 women's sororities and is represented by the National Panhellenic Council. Getting involved in Greek life is a great opportunity to meet new people, become involved in philanthropy work, and make life long connections. Since being a part of Greek life, I can confidently say that it has improved my college career and exposed me to people and experiences I would have not been able to be a part of if I hadn't chosen to go through recruitment. Members are offered friendships, academic help, social interactions, service, and leadership opportunities/development. Greek life also offers opportunities to take leadership roles in each chapter and through the councils. Each council has a form of recruitment that potential members must go through in order to become a part of a chapter. Recruitment is a formal process to get an understanding of each chapter and see which chapter best fits you and your interests. This is an interesting part of Greek life, it gives you an opportunity to really get an understanding of who you are and what kind of people have similar ideals and values. Recruitment is offered every year to anyone who is interested in joining. Recruitment takes place in the fall semester and typically begins in the first few weeks of school. Interfraternity Council - IFC IFC is a council of 20 men's fraternities recognized by the Northern-American Interfraternity Council. IFC strives to promote high academic standards, a gathering of brotherhood, philanthropic service, personal development, and leadership opportunities. Activities of a fraternity may include philanthropy services, formals, study halls, intramural sports, mixers, community service projects, and so much more. Fraternities offer a brotherhood that lasts longer than your college career. Multicultural Greek Council - MGC MGC is council composed of 5 sorties and fraternities governed by ethnically and culturally based organizations. This goal strives to make awareness of their cultures, serve the university's community, and to maintain and achieve high academic standards. These organizations offer social events, fundraisers, community service events, and philanthropic involvement. The main purpose of MGC is to unite members in its organizations to share mutual respect for equality and create networking for students all while accomplishing goals. National Pan-Hellenic Council - NPHC NPHC is a council composed of 8 historically African American sororities and fraternities- 4 sororities and 4 fraternities. These organizations are focused on the values of their culture, academic achievement, community service, leadership, diversity, and lifelong brotherhood/sisterhood. NPHC offers social activities, engage in educational activities, and community service events. Panhellenic Council Panhellenic Council is made up of 13 women's sororities. This council's core value is to "promote the positive, develop women and create an environment of unity and fairness." The Panhellenic Council constantly strives to promote women development through the relationships they make, leadership opportunities, academic achievement, and involvement in philanthropic events. The Panhellenic Council offers social activities, educational engagement, empowerment of women, and a lifelong sisterhood bond. Through whichever path you chose, you are bound to find a home that fits you and your ideals. These opportunities are so valuable and add to your college experience. To learn even more about each council and Greek life in general please visit this link. https://gogreek.utk.edu/about-us/councils-organizations/panhellenic/